Super Star Fleet Sazer-X
|image =Sazerxtitle1.png |caption =Super Star Fleet Sazer-X title sequence |nameofseries =Super Star Fleet Sazer-X |creator =? |producer =? |distributor = |genre =Tokusatsu |aired =October 1, 2005 - June 24, 2006 |channel =TV Tokyo |episodes =38 }} Super Star Fleet Sazer-X is a Japanese tokusatsu show produced by , and the third and final installment in the Super Star God trilogy. It aired from October 1, 2005 to June 24, 2006. Plot In the year 2500, the Earth has been taken over and covered in darkness by a race known as the Neo-Descal. The remaining members of the human resistance send their trump card weapons, the three Meteor God warships to the past to try to change the future by stopping Neo-Descal in 2005, when their attacks began. Along with the Meteor God warships comes Ad, captain of the Adle-Eagle squad and his right hand man, Gordo, Kane, captain of the Beet-Vizor squad, and the twin Sazers Ein and Zwein, and Remy, who pilots Great Lio. Ad and Kane are joined by Takuto Andou, whose grandfather met Captain Shark, leader of the resistance, as a young man and was left with a Knuckle Cross to allow his grandson in 2005 to become the third member of the team known as Sazer X. Sazer X fight the space pirates known as Descal, and later Neo-Descal when they arrive from the future after the defeat of their ancestors. Captain Shark, known as the Shark Sazer, arrives later from the future, along with his rival, Jackall, a mysterious Sazer-like being who holds one of Shark's greatest secrets. Episodes #Takuto's on Fire! #Burn up! Great-Lio #White Whirlwind! Wind-Eagle #Blue Lighting! Magna-Beet #Explore! The Hidden Shark 4 #Our Hero #Recollection 1960 #Significant Cloth Holiday #History's 3 Worst Days #The Captain's True Form #Father, Returns #Decisive Battle at the Other Side's Sky #Sacred Night #Enemy From The Future, Neo Descal #Close Call! Enter Shark-Sazer #Super Flow! Shark-Sazer #A Pursuer, The Name is Jackal #Severe Earthquake! Drill Angler #Equipping Ad! Face The Future #Kane, A Traitor's Scratch #A Free Kick Towards Victory #The Threatening Transformation! Drill Angler #Mission X! Save the Captain #The Fourth Shogun #The Recreated History #Remy's Tears, G2's Heart #X Day The End of the Battle #Invasion! A New War Potential? #Escape From the Strange Dimension #The Inheriting Thoughts #Showdown! Blaird vs Cyclead #Fierce Fight! Triple Core Braver #Friends Who Believe Together #The 12 Piece Gathering? Cosmo Capsule #The Brightening Remy's Past #The Dark Corrosion, Dark Almer #Takuto, Into the Darkness #The Friendship Crosses Time... Appearances Characters and Monsters *Lio-Sazer *Eagle-Sazer *Beetle-Sazer *Shark-Sazer *Remy Freede *Capsazer G2 *Gordo *Twin-Sazers Ein & Zwein *Patora *Fire Shogun Blaird *Water Shogun Aqual *Wind Shogun Cyclead *Lightning Shogun Thundera *Sojirou Ando *Haruko Ando *Yui Ando *Captain Barder *King Neo Descal *Barreda *Garade *Grouza *Jackall *Lightning Pirate Raideg *Water Pirate Agurag *Wind Pirate Lezekka *Wind Pirate Sandstorm *Gadaru Alien *Fire Pirate Bankein *Kaijin Dolpick *Kaijin Pierce *Kaijin Rebolt *Kaijin Zeoria *Kaijin Aligod *Kaijin Dagos *Kaijin Gulnada *Kaijin Ulitmate *Kaijin Devider *Reizaus *Winmiller *Bardress *Big Stag *Graptor *Deathbaa *Neo Deathbaa *Diros *Reimirad *Megarion *Dark Geran Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Gig Fighter *Lio-1 *Eagle-2 *Beetle-3 *Shark-4. *Wolf-5 *Swan-6 *Stagbeetle-7 *Spearfish-8 *Ox-9 *Pigeon-10 *Mantis-11 *Whale-12 *Core-Caliber Category:Super Star God Series